Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time)
Peter Pan is a villain in the live action television series, Once Upon A Time. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Peter Pan VS The Man In Black' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Peter Pan, previously known as the Fugitive Boy and the Pied Piper, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Robbie Kay, and is the Neverland alias of Malcolm. Peter Pan is based on the character with the same name from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up. He also takes the place of the titular character from the legend of the "Pied Piper of Hamelin". More Information: http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Pan Death Battle Info Powers and Skills Immortality *Does not age *Cannot be harmed by normal means Omniscience (In Neverland) *Aware of everything going on in Neverland at all times Flight *Needs pixie dust and the heart of the truest believer to work Superhuman Reflexes *Caught an arrow fired less than 5 feet in front of him Magic *Teleportation *Telepathy *Pyrokinesis *Telekinesis *Biokinesis *Reality-warping *Apportation *Psychokinesis *Clairvoyance Neverland Connection *Extremely Powerful and almost invincible in Neverland Equipment *Magical pan flute that can control lonely children *Small Blade Other abilities/skills *Manipulation *Shadow Stealing *Shadow Manipulation *Body switching *Immobilization *Magical Barrier Creation (cannot be passed though by things leaving shadows) *Heart Extraction The Shadow Of Neverland *Shapeshifting *Flight *Shadow stealing Feats *Killed the Blue Fairy (momentarily) *Activated the Dark Curse and almost took over Storybrooke *Lived more than 100 years *Outwitted Rumpelstiltskin and trapped him in Pandora’s Box *Able to control the Shadow Of Neverland while in Henrys body who does not poses magic. *Tricked Greg and Tamara into kidnaping Henry and almost destroying Storybrooke *Was not affected by Rumpelstiltskin’s sleeping spell. *Founded the Lost Boys *Immobilized all the defenders of Storybrooke outside of Neverland including the Evil Queen Regina and the Savior Emma Swan *Created a magical cuff that takes away the abilities of its wearer (does not work on Pan himself) *Was quick and powerful enough to switch bodies with Henry as he was being forced into Pandora’s Box *Indirectly responsible for a lot of the events in Once Upon A Time Faults *Can be killed by powerful magical artifacts like the Dark One Dagger *Immortality has a time limit *Can be momentarily immobilized by Squid Ink *Not as powerful outside of Neverland *Prefers playing mind games with his opponents than outright confronting them in combat *Cocky and believes himself to be superior to everyone else Gallery Malcolm.png|Pan as Malcolm Lost boy.png|Pan as The Pied Piper Body switch.png|Pan in Henrys Body Underworld.png|Pan in The Underworld neverland shadow.png|Shadow Of Neverland Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Once upon a time characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Younger Combatants